Let Me Know
by Park Gnar
Summary: Ya no sentia nada por ella. Solo se sentia culpable por haberla engañado, ¿Pero que pasa si cuando la ve alejarse quiere detenerla? ¿Por que si no quiere seguir con ella, no quiere que se valla? ¿Que es lo que realmente siente? ¿Realmente es eso lo que quiere? ¿Alejarla de su vida? Mi segundo fic, denle una oportunidad :3


N/A: Les recomiendo leer este fic con la canción "Let me know- BTS" de fondo. Ya que el fic se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba ese tema ñ.ñ

Como ya sabrán, los personajes pertenecen a Tite-sensei. A mí solo me pertenece esta historia :3

**/3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3**

**Sobre lo alto de esta melodía que ya ha terminado,**

**Lucho por mí mismo para mantenerla.**

**Dímelo ahora**

**Que todo ha terminado, házmelo saber**

Sabia que esa relación no era sana, no para ella.

_De un tiempo a otro se había dado cuenta que, después de todo, ese amor que había comenzado siendo felizmente correspondido, se había convertido en tan solo un amor unilateral. ¿Cómo pueden cambiar tanto los sentimientos? O es que, acaso, ¿Fue todo mentira?... sus palabras, sus muestras de cariño, ese "amor" que decía ver en sus ojos cada vez que la miraba… ¿Fue todo mentira? _

-No es como si pudiera hacer mucho al respecto… ¿Por qué me ignoras? ¿Por qué me esquivas la mirada? ¿Por qué siento este dolor en el pecho?... no puedo entender la respuesta… quisiera que me abraces y me digas que son solo imaginaciones mías…- pensaba una joven adolescente, de 16 años, mientras se bañaba.

Salió de la ducha, envolvió su delgado cuerpo con una toalla y se acercó a su armario.

-Hoy tiene que ser perfecto…- decía mientras buscaba la ropa adecuada para ponerse. Hoy tendría una cita con su novio, cosa que hace tiempo no tenía. No podía negar que estaba emocionada, pero realmente estaba muy preocupada. Hace un tiempo que su relación con su novio se había vuelto un tanto distante. Ya no se besaban, ya no se hablaban tanto como antes, se había enfriado.

La verdad es que ella ya no tenía muchas esperanzas para esa relación, pero él le había dicho que tenía que decirle algo y la citó para que hablen. **"Debe ser para pedirme perdón e ir a una cita… después de todo es obvio que él no se olvidaría…"**

**En un instante,**

**La lluvia comienza a acumularse, gota a gota,**

**Sobre mis ojos**

**Incluso cuando respiro, te veo**

-Mi amor, ¿Qué te pasa?- hablaba mientras le deba besos en el cuello.

-Nada, ¿Por qué lo dices?- tenía los ojos perdidos en algún punto remoto de aquella habitación. Parecía como si hablara al aire.

-No me creas tonta, te conozco muy bien y sé que algo te ocurre. De todas formas si no quieres decirme no te presionaré…- decía mientras se levantaba lentamente de la cama y cubría su cuerpo desnudo con una sábana.

-Se lo voy a decir hoy…-

No hacía falta que aclare más nada. Sabía perfectamente de que hablaba, y la hacía tremendamente feliz. Dio media vuelta y salto sobre la cama, cayendo justo sobre él. –No sabes cuánto me alegra oír eso, creí que no lo harías más… pero me alegra saber que si lo harás- decía besando una y otra vez la boca del peli naranja que se encontraba acostado bajo ella.

El ya no dijo más nada, no podía. Por alguna extraña razón sentía algo atorado en su garganta, un extraño nudo que no le dejaba hablar.

¿Por qué se sentía así? Él iba a hacer lo que sentía después de todo. ¿No debería estar feliz de que ya no tendrá que esconderse?

Aunque, sabía que lo que había hecho no estaba bien. Lo hizo de todas formas, quizás solo sentía lastima por tener que romper así con su novia. Él sabía que ella lo quería mucho, pero el ya no sentía lo mismo por ella. Sus sentimientos habían cambiado, y no quería seguir más tiempo con ella, solo le rompería el corazón. Estaba decidido, hoy acabaría todo… seria el fin para esa relación "sin sentido"… pero ¿Por qué cada vez le gustaba menos como sonaba eso? Definitivamente se sentía muy culpable, solo debía ser eso…

**Parece que es verdad, el amor florece como los cerezos**

**Y luego fácilmente se marchita**

**Fue como lo soñé, ardimos como fuegos artificiales**

**Pero lo único que quedo de nosotros fueron cenizas**

Ya estaba lista, bajaba por las escaleras de su casa en dirección a la puerta. Antes de abrirla, se detuvo en frente y grito- Me voy- sin esperar respuesta se apresuró en irse.

Iba caminando lentamente por la calle, estaba muy concentrada en sus pensamientos.

Al llegar a la plaza donde su novio la había citado, busco la banca más cercana para sentarse a esperar. Se había asegurado de llegar minutos antes, quería tiempo para pensar. Se preguntaba qué era lo que quería decirle, por su tono de seriedad al hablarle supuso que es algo serio. Pero realmente no quería pensar mucho al respecto.

Después de todo quizás su novio quería darle una sorpresa.

**Hey chica, yo sé que fui egoísta. El hecho es que has llegado a esta conclusión por ti misma**

**El calor de tus manos, tu cuerpo, e incluso tu corazón**

**Era más cálido que el fuego, se ha ido**

**Ya que estoy constantemente en el mismo lugar de esta melodía,**

**Estoy repitiéndolo solo en esta partitura.**

Salió de su casa con el casco bajo su brazo. No se preocupó siquiera en avisar que saldría de nuevo.

Se subió a su moto, y se fue. Mientras conducía, trataba de aclarar sus pensamientos. Mentiría si decía que estaba seguro, pero también lo haría si dijera que no quería hacerlo.

**Sobre lo alto de esta melodía que ya ha terminado,**

**Lucho por mí mismo para mantenerla**

**Dímelo ahora**

**Que todo ha terminado, házmelo saber**

**Chica házmelo saber,**

-Hola, Rukia- dijo sacando de sus pensamientos a la chica.-Lo siento por llegar tarde

-No, está bien, yo llegue muy temprano.- contesto mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos.-Ven siéntate.

-Eh…si…-

No sabía cómo saludarle, y eso le había puesto muy nerviosa. Ciertamente una pareja normal se saludaría con un beso, pero ellos hace un tiempo largo habían dejado de hacerlo.-Bien… ¿Qué haremos ahora?-

El día estaba muy nublado, asique lo mejor sería que hablen rápido. –Primero yo… yo quiero que hablemos de algo muy importante- dijo adoptando una postura seria.

**Ya sé que todo ha terminado, pero**

**No dejemos ningún remordimiento detrás**

**Chica házmelo saber, dime algo**

**Solo quiero saber**

**Mis sentimientos aferrados me marean ante este punto**

**Así que, no importa lo que sea, solo dime algo**

**Chica, házmelo saber**

Su seriedad descoloco un poco a la chica, pero aun así respondió –De… ¿de qué quieres hablar?- tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera llegar a decirle. Estaba segura que sea lo que sea que saliera de la boca del peli-naranjo, no sería nada bueno.

-Yo… yo… quiero terminar…- estaba extrañamente nervioso. No le salían las palabras de la boca, pero al ver la cara de desconcierto de Rukia supo que tenía que ser más preciso. –Quiero terminar contigo.

**La promesa que hicimos juntos**

**Desapareció en algún lugar con el tiempo**

**Como las fichas de dominó se derrumbó en el poder de esta ruptura**

**Al igual que romeo y Julieta**

Sabía que no era algo bueno, pero la verdad es que nunca pensó que le diría algo así.

Si bien hace unas horas ella había pensado lo mismo, nunca creyó que pasaría así.

Todavía tenía esperanzas en ese amor, y no quería dejarlo.

Tanto tiempo que estuvo enamorada de él, cuando empezaron a salir se creyó en un sueño. Todo era demasiado perfecto entre ellos, demasiado irreal…

Admitía que su relación había cambiado mucho, pero ¿Este tenía que ser el final? ¿No podían arreglar las cosas? ¿No seguirían juntos para siempre?

**Prometiste que me amarías toda tu vida… "nunca me cansare de decirte te amo… te lo recordare día y noche"… esas fueron tus palabras, aquel hermoso día en el que me pediste ser tu novia… ¿Qué paso con esas promesas?...**

**Si me gustaste demasiado por ser apasionada,**

**Entonces ¿porque nuestro amor se enfrió?**

**Rebobino ahora, la película de nosotros juntos**

**Oh tengo la necesidad de tener un recuerdo de ti**

**Ahora, te llevaste todas las estrellas de mi noche**

**Y la luz del sol de mi día**

**Al final, lo único que dejaste**

**Fue la oscuridad de una nube fría**

Sintió literalmente como su pobre corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Y no pudo evitar que por su mente pasaran todos los momentos que vivieron juntos. Las risas, las peleas, las reconciliaciones… todo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas e instintivamente agacho la cabeza.

-¿Rukia?- volvió a hablar para sacarla de sus pensamientos. –Di… dime algo… ¿Rukia?

-¿Qué quieres que diga?- contesto con la voz más fría que pudo, no quería que note su dolor.

-Cualquier cosa…- realmente esperaba una reacción diferente de la chica. Conociéndola hubiese esperado que lo insultara, que le gritara, incluso hasta que lo golpee. Pero se sorprendió ante el repentino silencio de esta, y hubiera jurado haber visto una pequeña lágrima queriendo salir de sus grandes ojos violetas.

**Esa regla que dice que si hay un comienzo, tiene que haber un fin**

**Nunca jamás**

**Cualquiera que sea la regla, solo quiero romperla**

**Apartar la mirada de ella,**

**Hipnotizado por ti.**

La peli-negra no sabía que responder. No podía hablar sin quebrarse, sabía que si lo hacía no iba a poder contener las lágrimas.

De repente, del oscuro cielo gris comenzaron a caer gotas, una tras otra. Estaba lloviendo fuertemente. Al sentir las gruesas gotas de llueva caer sobre ella no pudo más que sonreír, una sonrisa llena de tristeza y melancolía. –Yo… yo solo te diré una cosa…- dijo mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos. –A pesar de todo… yo te amo… y aunque ciertamente no esperaba que me pidieras esto, creo que es lo mejor…- no aguanto más y dejo salir esas lagrimas que tanto deseaba soltar.

Agradecía que lloviera en ese momento. Tranquilamente paso desapercibido su llanto, mezclado con el agua de lluvia.

**Sobre lo alto de esta melodía que ya ha terminado,**

**Lucho por mí mismo para mantenerla**

**Dímelo ahora**

**Que todo ha terminado, házmelo saber**

**Chica házmelo saber,**

**Ya sé que todo ha terminado, pero**

**No dejemos ningún remordimiento detrás**

**Chica házmelo saber, dime algo**

Realmente nunca había visto tanta tristeza en sus hermosos ojos violetas. Sus ojos reflejaban una profunda agonía. No pudo no sentirse culpable. –Yo… Rukia en verdad lo siento… pero no podemos seguir… yo… yo te engañe con otra persona…- ahora si creía que la había cagado. Sus ojos ahora reflejaban furia, mucha furia.

Apretó los puños, con tal fuerza que sus manos se volvieron más blancas de lo que ya eran. –Realmente me decepcionaste… yo, a pesar de todo… jamás te hubiese creído capas de una cosa así…- relajo sus puños, sabía que esto no le haría nada bien a ella. –Espero que no te arrepientas… no quiero volver a verte…- dijo finalizando la charla y dándose media vuelta. Antes de irse hablo por última vez. – Por cierto… creí que te acordarías, pero ya veo que no… hoy es mi cumpleaños.- se dio vuelta por última vez para verlo directo a los ojos con una mirada llena de ironía. –Muchas gracias por tu regalo… estoy segura que no lo olvidare tan rápido como quisiera…- finalizo para luego salir corriendo.

**Tal vez todos somos idiotas, tontos, no lo se**

**Con la esperanza de una oportunidad, nos aferramos a un amor que ya ha acabado**

**Ya no quiero sentir**

**También sé que no puedo mirar hacia atrás**

**A veces se siente como si estuviera borracho**

**Siento que mi interior está a punto de estallar, y me hace querer vomitar**

**En mi imaginación, nos peleamos, nos reconciliamos, y yo puedo comprenderte**

Sentía que debía seguirla, pero tal vez era lo mejor. Ciertamente se había olvidado completamente del cumpleaños de la morocha, y pensándolo mejor hubiera preferido no habérselo dicho ese mismo día. Ya que él sabía lo que ese día significaba para ella… pero como todo hombre que es, se había comportado como un completo idiota.

**Los movimientos de tus manos, la mirada de tus ojos, se han vuelto débiles, pero,**

**¿Porque no desaparecen?**

**¿Porque no desaparecen?**

**/3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3**

N/A:

Hola! Bueno como ya dije arriba, el fic nació de una hermosa canción llamada "Let me know". Es de mi hermoso grupo k-pop favorito BTS! 3 realmente recomiendo mucho esta canción, es muy hermosa ^u^ y también recomiendo al grupo x3 para los que les guste el k-pop OwO

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo / prologo, de este fic :3

Es mi segundo fic, realmente no le tengo mucha confianza a mi forma de redactar asique me ayudarían mucho si me dejaran un hermoso review con su opinión acerca del fic, de la historia, y todo lo que quieran poner OwO enserio me haría muy feliz y me daría ánimos para seguir escribiendo ewe

Todavía no tengo el segundo capítulo… no estoy segura si continuar la historia o dejarla como One-shot… todo depende de si esta historia es aceptada o no :3 (Así que ya saben si quieren conti háganmelo saber a traves de reviews, follows y favoritos ewe)

Pd: odie a Ichigo en este fic -.-

Sayonara!


End file.
